Cotton module builders and packagers include structures, mechanisms and systems including areas and components that require maintenance, inspection and/or service at scheduled intervals and other times. Access to the upper regions of the module builder, including the top surface or lid, is required at times to remove excess cotton and debris. This can be required as often as several times a day.
Currently, the operator presence system on a cotton harvester typically includes a seat switch which disables picker drum functions when the transmission of the harvester is in neutral and the operator leaves the seat for any reason. The operator can activate a switch in the console of the operator cab that enables a momentary switch on the picker units to be operated for servicing and inspecting harvesting unit components. Inspection, maintenance and service of components and structure of the upper regions of the basket assembly typically requires the operator to climb up several platforms and/or steps beside and generally behind the cab. Such basket assemblies typically include an unloading door on one side which is openable for entry into the basket interior. Some of such basket assemblies can be raised to an unloading position, so as to be located at an elevation above a basket or boll buggy into which cotton from the basket assembly is to be unloaded. Some known basket assemblies and newer module builders and packagers are tiltable for unloading a compacted body or module of cotton onto the ground or another surface. Additionally, contemplated compactor apparatus for module builders and packagers includes external apparatus which moves during the compaction and cotton distributing operation. For inspection, service and maintenance of structure and component on the upper regions of a cotton module builder, it would be desirable to disable operation of the compactor apparatus, particularly to prevent movement of external elements thereof. Cotton harvesters typically include a water tank and hydraulic fluid reservoir which are typically filled and inspected daily. Such reservoirs are typically mounted separately from the cotton module builder, and thus are not tilted when the module builder is unloaded. A service platform, such as behind the cab, can be provided for accessing the reservoirs. It would be desirable to have the ability to access the reservoirs and also the upper regions of the cotton module builder from the ground. However, due to the location of the reservoirs, disabling the hydraulics and other systems of the cotton module builder is not required.
Thus, what is sought is an operator presence system for a cotton harvester with an on-board module building capability which provides at least one of the capabilities set forth above.